


Tic tac

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo hay una cosa que le recuerda que aún hay tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic tac

Tic tac.

El sonido del reloj es una distracción, un recuerdo constante de lo lento que pasa el tiempo y por eso Rena la da la bienvenida, marcando cada segundo con un pequeño golpe con su pie.

Eso hace que algunos de sus compañeros —rehenes, ahora— se sobresalten y la observen sin poder ocultar su tensión y miedo, pero a ella no le importa, aun cuando ella aún se preocupa por ellos.

—Tic~ tac~

Rena marca el sonido con su voz, esta vez, y cierra sus manos alrededor del mango del machete, resistiendo así la tentación de llevarlas a su cuello y rascarse sin parar.

Todavía no ha pasado un minuto. Y la policía todavía no ha hecho nada.

Pero aún hay tiempo. El reloj se lo recuerda y esa es una pequeña bendición en medio de la gran maldición que está sobre todos ellos.


End file.
